West Coast Dreaming, East Coast Heartbreak
by Knight Rider Alpha
Summary: Another of my AU One Shots, Focusing on the theme's from 'To Live and Die in L.A' specifically Castle and Beckett's return and Josh's reaction. I've read so many of these and I've always wanted to do one myself.


Hi Everyone

I do believe it's time for another one of my AU One Shots, Now I've read so many of these and I've always wanted to do one for myself.

So I have ventured into Season Three, Beckett is with Josh and Castle is still waiting in the wings for his chance to tell her how he really feels.

Again this is AU but focused on the theme's from 'To Live and Die in L.A' specifically Castle and Beckett's return and Josh's reaction.

**NOW CONTAINING GRAMMAR AND PUNCUATION AMENDMENTS**

* * *

West Coast Dreaming, East Coast Heartbreak

A dejected Richard Castle sat at the bar of the Old Haunt nursing a tumbler of rather expensive whiskey, He swirled the amber liquid around the glass the clink of ice the only noise that could be heard. He was lost in thought thinking back to that moment on the chic leather couch of the hotel room looking directly into Beckett's eyes saying she was a mystery he would never solve.

As the awkward silence passed over them and he watched as she bid a hasty retreat to her room, He contemplated staying on the couch but his head won over his heart and he soon retreated to his own room missing Beckett open her door.

Missed Chances

Two simple words that summed up his entire relationship with the extraordinary Kate Beckett, It had been that way since the start he wanted with every fibre of his being for just a moment to show her what she meant to him. That he was in love with her but would she return those feelings It would shatter him beyond repair if that happened, So with that depressing thought he downed the remainder of his drink and reached for the bottle for a refill when he heard the door to the bar open.

"We're closed" Shouted Castle, really not in the mood for company and he had sent his barmen Jake, Owen and the Bar Manager Jay home for the night, Head resting in his hand he turned and was surprised by what he saw.

The tall leather clad form of one Dr Josh Davidson standing at the doorway a stern expression on his face, the tall doctor placed his riding helmet on one of the upturned tables and folded his arms.

"What can I do for you Doctor" Castle said making no attempt to hide his contempt for the man, His whiskey fogged mind helping to remove all semblance of manners.

"I want to know what gives you the right to whisk my Girlfriend away and not even have the courtesy to inform her Boyfriend" snarled Josh.

"I didn't whisk anyone away Davidson, I was simply helping my partner in an investigation involving the death of her former Training Officer" Castle said taking another gulp of his whiskey, Before he stepped around the bar and placed more Ice into his glass and drawing another double.

Josh laughed "You her partner give me a break, Your not even a cop just a pathetic writer pretending and putting the lives of real cops like Kate at risk"

"Whatever, If i wanted your opinions Doctor I'd ask for them" Castle said downing yet another glass before throwing the tumbler against the wall shattering the crystal into thousands of pieces "So if your done, fuck off I'm not in the mood"

Josh growled the sheer arrogance of this man was infuriating In two long strides he grabbed Castle by the shirt and threw a strong right hook, The closed fist impacted Castle's face sending him crashing to the floor behind the bar.

Josh hopped the wooden bar landing in front of Castle as he grabbed the writer by the shirt and started landing hay makers, His slight drunkenness limiting Castle from defending himself but some part of him saw this as penance for his mistakes.

Josh was breathing hard as he landed another punch on the writers face, who was bleeding from the forehead with a nasty gash under his left eye as a large bruise was starting to form around his right. The Anger was flowing through him as he reached into the sink and pulled out a small serrated knife, The blade used for cutting fruit gripped in his hand he plunged the blade into Castle stomach who eyes widened in shock.

"Stay away from Kate, This is your first and final warning" Josh then ripped out the blade tossing it into the sink as he walked around the bar grabbing his helmet and strolling out the door.

Castle reached a shaky blood covered hand in his pocket finding his phone and called '911', Minutes felt like hours for the Writer as two NYPD officers entered the bar followed closely behind by two FDNY Paramedics.

Castle was stabilised and rolled out onto a gurney and loaded into the back of the ambulance before being rushed to Saint Victors Hospital.

An hour later a Red Charger pulled up outside of the bar as Ryan and Esposito jumped out and rushed down the steps and into the bar, It was empty except for three CSU Technicians and two uniforms one of them being LT.

Ryan pulled his Notebook from his pocket and stood next to LT, "What can you tell me LT" he asked

"Not much Detective, First on scene received a call reporting a stabbing just after 12:30am upon arrival found the victim behind the bar looked like someone had beat the hell out of him. He had also suffered a single stab wound the stomach he's on his way to Saint Victors as we speak" Explained LT as he directed Ryans vision to the scene behind the bar.

Esposito a stern expression on his face observed a female CSU Tech place the blood covered knife inside a hardened plastic evidence tube for processing "LT who was the victim" Asked Espo

LT cleared his throat "Richard Castle"

The boys turned their head towards the taller man almost simultaneously "Are you sure LT?"

The taller Uniform then passed Ryan the victims wallet which held Richard Castle's credit cards, cash and his driver license, Castle's smiling face of meeting their gaze confirming their worst fears.

Across town slumped into the throw cushions of her old fashioned tweed couch, Kate Beckett was nursing a glass of Red wine her mind racing and reeling from her recent trip to LA. Thinking back to the time spent on the chic leather couch of their shared hotel room why had she retreated to her own room when things got serious, Because that is who she was someone who runs when someone gets to close, when things get too serious, When it's all too much to handle.

Kate Beckett 'The Runner', It was ironic really she stared down the hardest and most fearsome criminals the city could produce, But she couldn't face her best friend's heart felt confession about her.

She was broken from her troubled thoughts by her phone vibrating on the Kitchen counter, Getting up from her seat strolled over she wasn't back on duty until Monday so it couldn't be work.

But it was indeed Esposito calling meaning it must be serious.

"Beckett" her customary answer "What...When...I'll meet you at the Hospital"

Beckett threw on a pair of heeled boots grabbed her coat, shield and gun before rushing out of the door dashing down the stairs of her apartment building and hailed the nearest cab and offering an extra fifty bucks to get their quick.

Pin pricks of light assaulted Castle closed eyelids as the ghastly smell of heavy duty antiseptic invaded his senses as he felt a hand covering his, Slowly opening his eyes fighting against his drugged induced mind he looked down to see a mass of chestnut brown hair asleep at his bedside

It was Kate.

Kate felt movement next to her as she lifted her head from the bed, Cracking her neck side to side as her eyes opened and saw the form of one awake Richard Castle.

"Hey Castle, How are you feeling?" She asked

"Hi, I feel like i got hit by a bus" He replied cracking wise.

Kate smiled as she pulled out her notebook from her jacket pocket "Castle what can you remember from last night"

Castle contemplated his answer as soon as she asked.

He couldn't in good conscience tell her that her jealous boyfriend busted into his bar uninvited, beat him six ways from Sunday and left him with a stab wound.

She was happy and a even if that meant she was happy with someone other than him so be it.

So he lied

"I don't really remember much too be honest" Castle said rubbing his stubbled cheek "One too many whiskey's"

Kate could sense something was off with his answer, She had spent enough time around the man to know his facial expressions and mannerisms. But she would indulge him for now until she really needed his real and actual answer. "Alright Castle, You get some rest I'm going to head back to precinct and see the boys see what they found"

"OK, Say hi for me"

Beckett smiled "Are you sure your'll be OK"

Castle smiled and nodded in reply "I'll be fine honest"

As Beckett left the room Castle hung his head he hated lying to her, But it was for the best it was for her happiness.

Beckett pulled up to the 12Th before paying the cab driver and walked up the steps and through the lobby, As she climbed into the elevator and ascended to the fourth floor Homicide Department. Exiting the Elevator she walked towards the bullpen her heels clicking against the floor, She caught site of Ryan and Espo huddled around the formers desk.

"Hey boys, what have be got?" she asked

Ryan spoke first, "Well good news is that Montgomery's letting us investigate the attempted murder at least as it's a bit slow at the moment, The second is that we just received CCTV footage from inside the bar that night and we about to go through them"

Beckett nodded and turned to Espo "CSU is currently processing the knife used, They have found several good prints and a DNA sample which they are processing now"

"Beckett hows Castle?" Asked Ryan concerned for his friend

Beckett smiled "I spoke with his doctor the wound missed all his vital organs, They just are just keeping him in for observation"

The boys breathed a sigh of relief before each turned serious "Let's catch this S-O-B and show them they don't mess with NYPD or any resident writers" Said Ryan and she strolled towards the audio visual suite with two CD's of CCTV footage.

Beckett the walked over to her own desk and started to review the file that had been compiled so far, A catalogue of injuries upon Castle's admittance to Saint Victors. It showed no defencive wounds which means Castle knew his attacker, the half empty bottle of whiskey left on the bar an indication to the exact amount Castle had consumed that night.

An hour later, Ryan pulled open the door and shouted towards his partners, "Beckett, Espo you need to see this"

As the pair entered the room the young Irishman pressed play, It was a top of the line system but sadly the audio function had failed the previous day and Castle hadn't had time to call an engineer.

The three Homicide Detectives observed the video as the assailant appeared into shot, Beckett immediately noticed the long hair and leather jacket her worst fears were confirmed when the attacker turned to face the camera. Ryan froze the video and focused on the assailants face the enhanced image showing one angry looking Josh Davidson.

Beckett narrowed her eyes rage coursing through her veins "Bring his ass in here, Cuffs if possible i would like a little chat"

"You got Boss, Come one Bro"

An hour and half later, The leather clad form of one Dr Josh Davidson was escorted through the bullpen in cuffs as the boys threw him into the interrogation room and say him down across from one angry Kate Beckett.

Josh looked bewildered, "Err Babe, What am i doing here?" he asked

Beckett leaned forward "It's Detective Beckett to you Dr Davidson" She said as she opened her binder and slid three photo's forward, Placing each one neatly in front of the doctor who was too stunned to speak "...Mind explaining yourself Josh, How about you start by explaining why the hell you put my partner in the Hospital with a stab wound"

Josh narrowed his at the use of the word 'Partner' before he spoke "He's no more your Partner than the trained monkey he pretends to be Kate, Are you aware of the danger he puts you in" Said Josh trying to justify his actions.

Kate shook her head "That man has saved me more times than i can count, He's their when I need him which is more than i can say for you Josh" Kate said as Josh floundered unable to find a suitable response so Kate simply continued "I thought that you not going to Haiti was a sign that you wanted to give this a go, But it was just settling and i see that now I'm sorry Josh but this event has just simply opened my eyes to the truth.

"Kate..."

"No Josh, This thing between us is over" Kate said standing from the table and turning for the door as two uniforms entered and hauled Josh to his feet "Dr Josh Davidson, You are under arrest for the attempted Murder of Richard Castle, You have the right to remain silent anything you say may be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an Attorney if you cannot afford one, one will be provided for you. Do you understand these rights"

Josh was frantic "Please Kate...there must be something you can do...anything please i can't go to prison" he shouted as he was pushed from the room.

Kate sighed as she was met by Ryan and Esposito at the door, "You OK Beckett?" Asked the Latino detective

Kate nodded and smiled at her friends, "Yeah I'm good guys, Do you mind handling the paperwork I've got someplace to be"

The two men smiled "Go Beckett, Send him our regards"

Kate smiled before handing off the file and striding towards the elevator riding down to the underground garage, She climbed into the driver seat of her crown Vic starting the engine and driving off.

In a private room at Saint Victors hospital Richard Castle was flicking between channels looking for something to watch when he heard the door open, Turning his head he saw the beautiful form of his partner step into the room the alluring smell of Chinese food invading his nostrils.

"Hey there, I see you come bearing presents"

Beckett smiled holding up the bag, "Yeah well the store of fresh out of grapes" she quipped

"Oh don't make me laugh" Castle said wincing from the dull ache of his stomach.

"Sorry

Pulling the food from the bag and placed it on the table over Castle's bed as they ate in silence until Castle broke it "What's on your mind Kate?" He asked

Kate poked her chopsticks into her box of food and looked him directly in the eye as she took a deep breath "Why didn't you tell me Josh had attacked you Castle"

Castle hung his head avoiding her gaze "Because he made you happy, Plus i was a little drunk and i didn't want to make wild accusations and have you think differently off me because it probably would sounded like I said it just to get rid of him"

Kate reached over taking his hand in her own, "I wouldn't of thought differently of you Castle, Besides how many times have you wild theories helped us with a case"

Castle smiled "I glad you finally admit I'm useful"

"More than useful Castle, Who going to bring me Coffee if your not around"

Castle laughed again then remembered the pain, The partners settled into a comfortable silence as they finished their food and turned to the TV. Later that evening Espo, Ryan, Lanie and Montgomery all barged in armed with Soda and Pizza from Famous Nick's.

Enjoying a slice among friends isn't a bad way to spend an evening, But realising that you can't live without that special someone who will be willing to stand with you in the face of adversity is priceless.

With visiting hours coming to an end the Team headed home Beckett the last one to leave, She leaned down and placed a kiss on the writer cheek as she whispered in his ear "When you up and around how about dinner sometime"

"Count on it"

With a lingering touch they separated, leaving a smiling Beckett and an almost giddy Castle.

From heartbreak come hope, From Hope come Love, From Love come Always.

* * *

Now i know this feels like decades ago in the Castkett universe now our favorite duo are Canon, but i think it's quite fun to visit the oldies

I hope you liked this One Shot, Let me know you all know what to do by now

Until next time

Knight Rider Alpha


End file.
